The Art Of Suicide
by Saki Lamperouge
Summary: Al fin y al cabo, es un arte, un arte hermoso y limpio, un arte que destruye un corazón, un alma, y un ser. Un arte que acaba con sueños y con metas, un arte que llena de culpa y de tristeza. El arte del suicidio. NaruHina *O*. Angst/Tragedy. Reviews! :D.


Él podía ver como si ella volara, como si su cabellera negra se moviera al compás del viento. Sólo le faltaba las alas y el impulso para comenzar un viaje, el viaje más eterno existente.

_The art of suicide (El arte del suicidio)_

_Nightgowns and hair (batas y pelo)_

_Curls flying every which where (rulos volando por todas partes)_

_The pain too pure to hide (El dolor demasiado puro para esconder)_

_Bridges of Sighs (Puentes de suspiros)_

_Meant to conceal lover's lies (Ideados para esconder las mentiras de los amantes)_

Él lloraba, pero escuchaba la voz de ella, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que ella era feliz, que no se preocupara, que lo amaba, pero él seguía llorando. Recordó que cuando miraba esa silla le daba una mala sensación, y además, odiaba tener cuerdas en la casa, ya que le traía malos recuerdos.

_Under the arches (Bajo los arcos)_

_Of moonlight and sky (de la luz lunar y el cielo)_

_Suddenly easy (Repentinamente fácil)_

_To contemplate why (contemplar por qué)_

_Why... (Por qué...)_

_Why live a life (Por qué vivir una vida)_

_That's painted with pity (que está pintada con lástima)_

_And sadness and strife (tristeza y peleas)_

_Why dream a dream (Por qué soñar un sueño)_

_That's tainted with trouble (que esta mancillado con problemas)_

_And less than it seems (y menos de lo que parece)_

_Why bother bothering (Por que molestarse en molestarse)_

_Just for a poem (solo por un poema)_

_Or another sad song to sing (u otra canción triste que canta)_

_Why live a life (Por qué vivir una vida)_

_Why live a life (Por qué vivir una vida)_

Su primer amor cometió el mismo error, ocupó la misma silla, se subió, teniendo considerada la cuerda negra que utilizaría ya colgada, con una vuelta y un nudo firme. Con tal instalación comenzaría su viaje, soñando tener alas, volar hacia un mundo mejor, sin problemas ni llanto.

_The art of suicide (El arte del suicidio)_

_Pretty and clean (hermoso y limpio)_

_Conveys a theatrical scene (Forma una escena teatral)_

_"Alas, I'm gone!" she cried ("Oh, me he ido", grité ella)_

_Ankles displayed (Tobillos a la vista)_

_Melodramatically laid (Acostada melodramáticamente)_

Ahora con ella fue lo mismo, el mismo final. No entendía si era su culpa, si el provocaba estos incidentes. No sabía si su corazón podría soportar tanto dolor, si su mente lo dejaría vivir con la culpa, nunca más volvería a ver sus ojos color perla observándolo, ver su cara ruborizada, escondida detrás de sus manos o de lo que fuera. Estaba cansado, no quería más.

_Under the arches (Bajo los arcos)_

_Of moonlight and sky (de la luz lunar y el cielo)_

_Suddenly easy (Repentinamente fácil)_

_To contemplate why (contemplar por qué)_

_Why... (Por qué...)_

_Why live a life (Por qué vivir una vida)_

_That's painted with pity (que está pintada con lástima)_

_And sadness and strife (tristeza y peleas)_

_Why dream a dream (Por qué soñar un sueño)_

_That's tainted with trouble (que esta mancillado con problemas)_

_And less than it seems (y menos de lo que parece)_

_Why bother bothering (Por que molestarse en molestarse)_

_Just for a poem (solo por un poema)_

_Or another sad song to sing (u otra canción triste que canta)_

_Why live a life (Por qué vivir una vida)_

_Why live a life (Por qué vivir una vida)_

Mientras la admiraba así, tan hermosa, tan pura, como un ángel, él fue sacándola de la cuerda, la tomó en brazos y la acostó al lado de la silla, acariciándole el rostro por última vez. Ahora él lograba entender que el llamado de la muerte es inevitable, que la vida es tan corta como la felicidad. Solo le quedaba escuchar el llamado, sin siquiera saber si vale la pena vivir, y se subió a la silla, mirándola a ella, recordando todos sus momentos, derramando lágrimas, y estas cayendo en la silla, y así, terminando con su vida, al igual que ella.

_Life is not like Gloomy Sunday (La vida no es como Gloomy Sunday)_

_With a second ending (con un final alternativo)_

_When the people are disturbed (cuando la gente se perturba)_

_Well they should be disturbed (Deberían perturbarse)_

_Because there's a story (porque hay una historia)_

_That ought to be heard (que deberia ser escuchada)_

Ahora él podía enteder lo que realmente significa volar libre, feliz.

_The world is full of poets (El mundo esta lleno de poetas)_

_We don't need any more (No necesitamos mas)_

_The world is full of singers (El mundo esta lleno de cantantes)_

_We don't need any more (No necesitamos mas)_

_The world is full of lovers (El mundo esta lleno de amantes)_

_We don't need any more... (No necesitamos mas)_

"Hinata, te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Naruto."

* * *

Tanto tiempo que no escribía! T.T, me siento bien ahora :). La canción & la historia depre, pero ese es mi estilo, me gusta escribir este tipo de cosas, de hecho tengo varios escritos que quiero pasar al pc. Ahora tocó el turno de un NaruHina, perdón por escribir tan poco & que las cosas sucedieran tan rápido xD, pero fue una historia que escribí en mi celular, & quise mantenerla casi igual. La canción es The art of suicide de Emilie Autumn.  
Saludos a todos! Espero reviews ;).


End file.
